PPGZ love story: Home at last! Character info
by DarkAngelz375
Summary: GODDAMMIT THIS TOOK A LONG FRIKIN TIME TO FRIKIN WRITE MY FINGERS FEEL LIKE FUCKING HELL!


Okay! So this is for the people confused about the characters! Read then get back to the story!

Name: Momoko Akastustumi

Powerpuff: Hyper Blossom

Appearance: Pink eyes. Bright long orange hair tied in a pony tail with her signature bow.

Weapon: Yoyo

DOB: 07/25/1997

Family: Kuriko Akastustumi (Little sister)

Favorite color: Pink

Hobbies: Reading, singing, studying

Favorite food: Anything sweet

Other info: Her parents never wanted daughters, they wanted a son. But they kept her and Kuriko to serve their little brother hand and foot, but when their brother Masajun was born, he got attached to the girls instead of treating them like servants like their parents told him. So when Momoko was 12, Kuriko was 8, and Masajun was 6, their parents took Masajun and left them. Momoko and Kuriko lived at the lab with the professor and Ken so they don't have to worry about bills and can focus on school and PPGZ duties.

Counterpart: Hard Brick

Name: Miyako Gotojuki

Powerpuff: Rolling Bubbles

Appearance: Baby blue eyes. Bright blonde hair tied in curly pigtails.

Weapon: Giant bubble wand

DOB: 02/04/1997

Family: Kiyoshi Gotojuki (Cousin) , Grandmother.

Favorite color: Blue

Hobbies: Drawing, shopping, modeling.

Favorite food: Blueberries

Other info: Takaaki told Miyako he hated her after she told him she was moving. He felt like he was abandoning her and it made Miyako depressed.

Counterpart: Explosive Boomer

Name: Kaoru Mastubara

Powerpuff: Powered Buttercup

Appearance: Lime green eyes. Short choppy black hair.

Weapon: Giant hammer

DOB: 05/30/1997

Family: Mom, Dad, Dai (Older brother), Shou (Little brother)

Favorite color: Green

Hobbies: Soccer, Wrestling, Basketball

Favorite food: Eggs and bacon

Other info: She's a tomboy and gets a lot of male and female fans

Counterpart: Strong Butch

Name: Mizuki Habanatu

Powerpuff: Bouncing Bunny

Appearance: Purple eyes. Chocolate brown hair tied in high pony tail. Black headband.

Weapon: Jump rope

DOB: 06/06/1998

Family: Sayaku (Older sister), mom, Kai ( Older brother)

Favorite color: Purple

Hobbies: Jump rope, running, gymnastics

Favorite food: Ramen

Other info: She skipped a grade and has endless energy

Counterpart: Sharp Blade

Name: Sayaku Habanatu

Powerpuff: Beautiful Belle

Appearance: Long white hair covering right eye. Black headband. White eyes.

Weapon: A white fan

DOB: 06/23/1997

Family: Mizuki (Younger sister), Mom, Kai (Older brother)

Favorite color: White

Hobbies: Reading, modeling, drawing

Favorite food: Sushi

Other info: She has zero energy and is very nice

Counterpart: Deadly Blast

Name: Yumi Mazanae

Powerpuff: Burning Blaze

Appearance: Brown eyes. Black hair with crimson highlights. Bangs covering right eye. Tied up in stubby ponytail. Always haves headphones on ears or around her neck. Hair is usually messy.

Weapon: Hula-hoop

DOB: 01/07/1998

Family: Hiro Mazanae ( Older sister, dead)

Favorite color: Crimson

Hobbies: dancing, singing, playing video games

Favorite food: Tacos

Other info: she's terrified of fire because her sister died in a burning building. She is very shy around new people, but aggressive around enemies.

Counterpart: Acidic Blood

Name: Kiyoshi Gotojuki

Powerpuff: Blinding Blurr

Appearance: White blurry eyes. Sand colored blond hair. Usually in a ponytail.

Weapon: Smoke bombs and ninja stars

DOB: 02/16/2002

Family: Miyako Gotojuki (Cousin), Grandmother.

Favorite colors: Black and white.

Hobbies: dancing, walking, singing

Favorite food: Rice and beans

Other info: When Kiyoshi was born, she was sick and it made her blind along with her eyes a blurry white. When she was 7 a bunch of robbers broke into her house and killed her parents, which is why she lives with Miyako. When she is in powerpuff form the chemical Z gives her the ability to see and her eyes turn cyan. She uses her other senses to the max and she can do the same thing Toph from avatar can. Kiyoshi will rarely smile because she sees no point in it.

Counterpart: Sonic Bat

Name: Kuriko Akastustumi

Powerpuff: Bursting Berri

Appearance: Beige colored eyes. Light brown hair. Always tied in it's usual fashion (google it -_-)

Weapon: Cherry bombs

DOB: 09/01/2001

Family: Momoko Akastustumi (Older sister)

Favorite color: Peach

Hobbies: Spending time with Kiyoshi, soccer, beating up bad guys.

Favorite food: Peach ice cream

Other info: Is very over-protective of Kiyoshi and will be with her almost all the time.

Counterpart: Flaming Burn

Name: Hiro Mazanae

Powerpuff: Shining Bling

Appearance: Short black hair. Blue eyes. Glasses.

Weapon: Silver 3DSXL that she can summon characters and attacks from whatever game she puts in the weapon.

DOB: 12/05/1995

Family: Yumi Mazanae (Younger sister)

Favorite color: Silver

Hobbies: Visual arts, designing video games, anything technical.

Favorite food: Sushi

Other info: Tried to save a little boy in a burning building, but only the boy got out. She failed to transform into powerpuff form and the building collapsed on her and she died.

Counterpart: No counterpart was created for her.

Name: Brick Jojo

Rowdyruff: Hard Brick

Appearance: Crimson eyes. Orange hair around mid back tied in ponytail. Always has backwards red hat.

Weapon: Chakram disk (heard it online, I have no idea what it is…)

DOB: 05/05/1997

Family: other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Red

Hobbies: Reading, football, cooking

Favorite food: Anything sweet

Other info: Brick is the smartest out of his brothers and is considered the leader for the ability to think under great stress.

Counterpart: Hyper Blossom

Name: Boomer Jojo

Rowdyruff: Explosive Boomer

Appearance: Sapphire blue eyes. Blonde hair spiked to the side like a Christmas tree. Few freckles.

Weapon: Baseball bat

DOB: 05/05/1997

Family: other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Blue

Hobbies: Drawing, baseball, reading

Favorite food: Blueberries

Other info: Is considered the cute one out of his brothers, he tricks his opponents to think he's on their side and then attacks when their guard is down.

Counterpart: Rolling Bubbles

Name: Butch Jojo

Rowdyruff: Strong Butch

Appearance: Dark green eyes. Jet black hair covering right eye. Rest of hair is usually spiked up.

Weapon: Flute

DOB: 05/05/1997

Family: other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Green

Hobbies: Soccer, wrestling, basketball

Favorite food: Bacon and eggs

Other info: The strongest out of his brothers. His obnoxiousness tends to get him in trouble a lot.

Counterpart: Powered Buttercup

Name: Blade Jojo

Rowdyruff: Sharp Blade

Appearance: Dark purple eyes. Messy dark brown hair.

Weapon: Purple Katana

DOB: 08/09/1997

Family: Other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Purple

Hobbies: Running, gymnastics, wrestling

Favorite food: Ramen

Other info: The clumsiest of his brothers. Usually his brothers with send him in to distract the opponent because of his recklessness

Counterpart: Bouncing Bunny

Name: Blast Jojo

Rowdyruff: Deadly Blast

Appearance: White hair spiked up. White eyes. Wears black bandana.

Weapon: Playing cards

DOB: 08/09/1997

Family: Other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: White

Hobbies: Reading, skateboarding, drawing

Favorite food: Sushi

Other info: His special ability is deception. He tricks his opponents into seeing what they want to see. His brothers depend on him for their missions that involve a lot of people in the surroundings.

Counterpart: Beautiful Belle

Name: Blood Jojo

RowdyRuff: Acidic Blood.

Appearance: Messy black hair, shorter that Blades. Brown eyes. Keeps headphones over ears most of the time.

Weapon: Scythe

DOB: 08/09/1998

Family: Other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Crimson

Hobbies: Video games, reading, dancing

Favorite food: Ramen

Other info: His special ability is to manipulate sound. He can change his voice to disguise himself. Him and Blast tend to go on missions together since their abilities work together so well.

Counterpart: Burning Blaze

Name: Bat Jojo

Rowdyruff: Sonic Bat

Appearance: Cyan eyes. Sand colored hair. Fuller in the top, shorter in the sides, in a sort of Mohawk style. Gives him that sort of bad-boy look, which makes it harder for Kuriko to trust him.

Weapon: Axe

DOB: 11/16/99

Family: other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Black and white

Hobbies: Skateboarding, Video games, scaring people.

Favorite food: Sushi

Other info: Bat can sense when people are coming. He is highly sensitive to sound and can heard a needle drop 10 million miles away of he concentrates hard enough. Usually he will wear earplugs if he's going to a noisy place.

Counterpart: Blinding Blurr

Name: Burn Jojo

Rowdyruff: Flaming Burn

Appearance: Light brown spiky hair. Beige eyes.

Weapon: Flaming staff

DOB: 11/12/99

Family: other RRBZ, Mojo

Favorite color: Peach

Hobbies: Hanging with friends, pranking, video games.

Favorite food: Peaches

Other info: Very curious and protective of his brothers and anyone he cares about.

Counterpart: Bursting Berri


End file.
